Unexpected
by celestialkittii
Summary: When, after a romantic outing, Edward suddenly becomes distant and detached, Bella fears the worst. However, what happens next is certainly not what she expected... Read on to find out more! Chapters one and two complete!
1. Chapter 1 Touch

**Touch**

It was an unusually sunny day in Forks, and the air was warm against my skin. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, inhaling the light atmosphere around me. It felt so nice to be out in the sunlight—

My eyes shot open as his hand came to rest gently at the base of my spine, sending a pleasant shiver through my veins. I turned to face him, aware that he would be even lovelier than the rare appearance of the sun. And he was. His pale skin shimmered like a phantasmagorical medley, a sacred prism that only the very lucky were allowed to see. I stroked his arm gently, marveling at the way the prismatic colors danced around my fingers.

"You never get tired of it do you?" he laughed melodically, taking my hand in his.

"How could I?" I mused softly, "I've never seen anything so breathtaking in my life. You're absolutely amazing."

"Hmmm." He grinned, and although his smile no longer made me nauseous with longing, my heart still palpitated excitedly in my chest.

Sitting down fluidly he pulled me into his lap, pressing his cold and dazzling chest against my back. His family's yard and the forest beyond stretched out below us, and only the azure firmament stretched above. The roof of his house was slightly slanted, but locked in Edward's arms I knew there was no chance of falling. I grinned—had I been left to sit on my own I would almost certainly topple headfirst into the verdant grass below. Snuggling closer to Edward I felt safer than I could ever recall feeling before, and I hoped that he knew that.

"Edward..." I whispered, squeezing his hand tighter, "I love you." His other hand reached up to stroke my cheek; the long, iridescent fingers felt heavenly against my human flesh. I sighed happily as he traced my eyelids and then my lips, the coolness of his touch utterly otherworldly.

"I love you too Bella," his voice brushed harmoniously against my ear, filling my chest with a thrumming happiness. His hand resumed its gentle path across my face, leaving an airy, seductive aura upon my skin. His fingers dipped down to my neck, stroking my throat softly, his fingernails etching an invisible pattern against my vocal cords. My eyes were closed, my whole body swaying gently with an increasing passion. As his hand began to rub my shoulders I felt my heart flutter again and my pulse quicken in my wrists. I breathed out slowly, trying to retain the calm that seemed to be such an innate part of Edward. But try as I might, I couldn't rid myself of the sudden desire to feel those cool, handsome fingers against my breasts...

I sat forward, appalled at my minds wanderings. I loosened my hand from Edwards and placed it against my chest, in an attempt to slow my stimulated heart. Edward removed his hand from my shoulder, and I could feel the surprise and concern that suddenly radiated from him. _Thank God he can't read my mind_ I thought with relief, breathing deeply.

"Bella..." I turned slowly at the sound of his voice, focusing my gaze on those gorgeous topaz eyes, "Is something wrong?" The concern in his eyes sent a wave of guilt through me, and I hastily looked down.

"It's...uh...nothing..." I muttered halfheartedly, aware that my weak lie would not stop his probing.

"Please," he whispered softly, seductively, "You can tell me. Please."

_But I can't!, _my mind hollered, _what would you think of me if you knew I was thinking such...perverse thoughts? _I blushed, my pale cheeks turning a treacherous shade of dusty rose.

His glistening hand cupped my chin, "You're blushing. Please tell me."

I laughed unconvincingly, "It was just something stupid. You would think I was really...immature if I told you."

He frowned, "Bella you can tell me anything and you know it won't change the way I feel about you."

"I know...it's just...so _embarrassing."_

He looked at me hesitantly, urging me to continue with those astounding eyes. I couldn't tell him...oh God but he just looked so beautiful...

"I...I was...I just wanted you to..." I mumbled pathetically, my face growing steadily warmer. He waited patiently, his angel's face so handsome...so wonderful...I felt myself drawn into his gaze, held captive by his very presence...

"Touch me..." I finished softly, staring with humiliation at his stoic features. For an instant a smile played at the corner of his perfect mouth, and illuminated his already sparkling eyes. But his face relapsed immediately into simply staring patiently, and I wondered if I had only imagined the smile. I tore my gaze from his, hurt by his silence, afraid that I had embarrassed myself beyond repair. I turned away from him, staring tearfully at the greenery below, silently contemplating whether or not to leave. Blinking hastily in a feeble attempt to rid myself of the sudden tears, I readied myself to get up and spare the both of us another minute of awkwardness.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered pitifully as I prepared to stand.

"Like this you mean?" His voice lilted ethereally as I felt his strong hands pull me back into his embrace and sweep slowly up under my shirt, sending surreal tingles of pleasure through my entire body.

Caught by surprise I felt myself collapse into him, completely overwhelmed by his entire being and the simple touch of his angelic hands.

"Yes..." I murmured, "Just like that."

_I hope you enjoyed my fanfic! Please review! Thank you thank you thank you! _


	2. Chapter 2 Alone

_All characters, places, etc. are Stephanie Meyers!_

His lips, vibrantly cold, pressed against my neck, leaving me completely out of breath. I turned around clumsily, leaning into his embrace, bringing my lips to meet his. An ethereal jolt rocketed through my body as our mouths touched, and I found myself lost in a mesmerizing aura of desire. I kissed him harder, suddenly unabashed and ravenous for the taste of his lips on mine. Breathless, my heart hammering in my chest, it took me several moments to realize that Edward's hands had left my skin. Suddenly his lips too were torn from me and I felt him withdraw from the touch of my body. The passion drained away quickly, leaving my lungs void of air and my limbs shaky.

"Edward..." I looked up at him, and found him shaking as well, his head cradled in his nacreous hands. "Edward, what's wrong?" He looked up at me slowly, his topaz eyes sprinkled with flecks of onyx.

"Bella, I'm sorry," his voice was pained, and I felt my chest tighten with apathy. "I can't...it's too much. Your scent...the feel of your flesh...it's incredibly overwhelming. I risk loosing control of myself amidst such...pleasure. Please forgive me."

By this point I could barely look at him without feeling awful. Slowly I turned my gaze skyward, "It's not your fault. I pushed it too much." Smiling, in an attempt to see the familiar sparkle in his eyes, I continued, "It's just like you to cause me to get so...passionate. You tend to have that effect on me you know."

His lips curled into a small grin, but I could tell that there was no happiness behind his faux attempt to copy my causality. "It would probably be best if you went home now," he said quietly, "I managed to ruin the mood, and besides, it's getting late."

I opened my mouth in protest, but I realized with a start that he was right. The sun was setting, painting the sky a subdued shade of tangerine. Charlie would be home soon, and I supposed he would appreciate an early dinner. I sighed, "Okay."

He lead me through the attic window and downstairs. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

It was apparent that he would be no less taciturn on the drive there, so I shook my head, "It's alright. I can manage to drive my own truck home I think." Again I flashed a smile, but this time I received none in return. Suddenly fearful, I gently touched his hand. A shiver rippled beneath his skin, echoing in my fingertips.

"You'll come visit later?"

His gaze was distant, as was his voice when he answered, "Of course." His reply did little to ease my growing apprehension.

"Alright then," I whispered, "I'll see you later."

Slowly, hesitant to leave his side, I shuffled to my truck, a million worries running through my mind.

"Stop it," I scolded myself as I climbed in, "Just focus on driving home." I turned the key in the ignition, listening intently to the rumble of the engine. As I drove away I glanced hurriedly in my rearview mirror, but he was already gone.

Wasn't it amazing how, I mused anxiously, that in a brief matter of seconds a moment could go from being absolutely phenomenal to leaving you with a growing sense of nausea? My hands clenched the steering wheel, and my eyes stared determinedly at the road ahead. _Focus on driving. Focus on driving. Don't think about it. Just take a deep breath; everything is fine. But what if..._

I accelerated, forcing the terror from my mind as I forced the petal down. Maybe if I distracted myself with enough speed the horrific thoughts would fade, at least temporarily. But even as the speedometer climbed, and the engine whined, my thoughts were forcibly drug back to the forefront of my consciousness. The drive to Charlie's was infinitely long as I battled feebly to barricade my fear. When I reached the driveway I was sweating from the mental exertion. Hurriedly I ran to my bedroom, nearly delirious with the need to distract myself. The first thing I registered was my c.d. player, and clumsily I pressed play.

Whatever paltry barricade I had managed to construct shattered instantly. The sound of my lullaby, the song he had written for me, swept aside all forms of distraction and the juggernaut of fear hit me, only magnified by my attempts at evasion.

What if Edward hated me now?

What if he was appalled by my forward behavior?

What if the entire evening had been a lie?

And worst of all...the thought that brought me to my knees...What if he left...again? I knew he had sworn not to, I knew that he loved me, I knew that I loved him, but _still._ That look that had filled his gorgeous eyes terrified me more than his innate attraction to my blood. Dying in his arms didn't scare me nearly as much as living without him, and I knew that should he leave me again, I didn't stand a chance.

Shaking feverishly I forced myself to stand, wiping hopelessly at my tears. My lullaby drifted through the room, it's heavenly sound horribly in contrast with the sudden hell that was my new existence.

As I stumbled downstairs to make dinner, my eyes still running with tears, I tried to convince myself that he would come, as he had every night for the past several months. But the doubt and fear overwhelmed any confidence I might have had, and as I pathetically warmed up some leftovers I only cried harder. When the microwave beeped I set Charlie's sad excuse for a dinner on the table and retreated back into my room.

I had left the c.d. player running, and I hurriedly turned it off, the sound of his harmonious music only worsening the pain. Collapsing atop my bedspread I buried my head beneath my pillows, wallowing in my selfish agony. As the tears continued I vowed to lay awake until he came...and if he didn't...than in the morning I was driving straight back to the Cullen's house. Whether he would be there or not was a question I didn't want to contemplate, but it was the only plan I could drudge up from the depths of my clouded, agonized mind.

When Charlie knocked on my door some minutes later I tried halfheartedly to pull myself together. Without coming out I explained that I had already eaten and was extremely tired due to a long day of activities. After sparse questioning he returned downstairs, leaving me to sit in hopeless anticipation as the night drug on.

11:00

12:00

1:00

2:00

3:00

When at three in the morning Edward had not appeared I was beyond tears. I sat now in stupefied silence, my mind unable to think about anything but the steadily spreading pain that was gradually filling my entire being.

He wasn't coming.

Sometime later, whether minutes or hours I wasn't sure, I felt my eyes drift closed. As my world went black, beneath the anguished exhaustion I felt a sudden stab of fresh pain, and the tears began all over again.

_Yay so I actually continued this story! I'm pretty excited about where it's going to go from here so I can't wait to keep writing! Thank you for reading! _


End file.
